The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2019
23:57-50 Now be Steven, South Ferry . 23:57-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:57-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:58-02 React to the usage "The Demon" 23:58-03 Test 23:58-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:58-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-11 Can you open the group PM again? 23:58-13 hmm 23:58-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-25 Quinton knocked on the window of the bus, teary-eyed. Korra looked over at Akumi. 23:58-25 “Baby,” he said. “We gotta let him back in. He was the one who united us all together. If it wasn’t for Quinton, we wouldn’t be sitting next to each other right now..” 23:58-25 Akumi took a good look at Quinton. She looked back at Korra and sighed. 23:58-25 “Fine.” 23:58-25 Akumi unlocked the bus doors, letting Quinton back in. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and let Quinton back into his driver’s seat. 23:58-25 And off they were to Alberta, Canada. 23:58-26 Why is there no bot here! 23:58-28 @Syde 23:58-34 (facepalm) 23:58-35 Never mind 23:58-36 Wait. 23:58-40 This is just so..... nice... 23:58-43 Android Oreo is here. 23:58-44 South has his bot I see 23:58-45 Never mind. 23:58-49 True. 23:58-58 Syde's afro needs more dialogue. 23:59-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:59-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-15 CMF. 23:59-15 I remember the times where I thought there wasn't a bot in chat, because I kept forgetting that Android Oreo was a bot. 23:59-17 Review: 23:59-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-43 I think I may cry. 23:59-48 Why is South's emoji (south) 23:59-54 An android and an oreo.. 23:59-56 Classic 23:59-56 "Behind the tree, there were these two boys, Harris-I think-and Piercy. Brothers, it seemed, from the dialogue between them. But what really intrigued me was that they were talking about some leader or sort, yet they kept referring to him as "The Demon", for some reason." 23:59-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-03 To hell with it! Do as you please! 00:00-13 Sure, TKF, 00:00-17 First, tell me what was up with the "Harris-I think-and" shit. 00:00-30 He doesn't quite remember... 00:00-32 I think I'll finish in the next 2-3 chapters 00:00-39 But eh. 00:00-39 /me hugs Akumi. 00:00-41 Finish the episode instantly! To hell with it! 00:00-42 This be some dr-fan-mai-lover url speech shit. 00:00-42 I suppsoe he shall. 00:00-44 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 00:00-44 Just need to pick up DTF, then Hart, then we will infilitrate fandom HQ 00:00-45 EW 00:00-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-46 Just say Harrison. 00:00-47 Back, 00:00-50 (AwM Bot) 00:00-53 Now do as you please! 00:00-55 ewewewewewew quinton NO 00:01-09 Just a hug because I cried. 00:01-18 Edit the reply, TKF. 00:01-29 omg no 00:01-46 I edited it. 00:01-53 Reply, SF. 00:01-53 Just finish the sht. 00:02-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:02-26 Just do as you please! 00:02-37 stop changing ur icon 00:02-47 Now: 00:02-47 Be productive, SF. 00:02-55 Quinton, Melissa, TKF, reply! 00:02-57 South Ferry , be Steven. 00:03-09 Steven needs to react to "The Demon.." 00:03-16 I will reply. 00:03-21 No. You don’t control me. 00:03-31 On 14 June 2004, after sailing on a ship named the Gayflower (a reference to the Mayflower), the activists raised the gay rainbow pride flag on Cato Island, and declared the Coral Sea Islands an independent gay and lesbian state. 00:03-31 00:03-31 is this real 00:03-53 Disgustin. 00:04-02 Replied. 00:04-17 The Kingdom was dissolved on 17 November 2017 following the decision made by the Australian people to legalize gay marriage.3 00:04-31 Gross. 00:04-32 Sure 00:04-37 Henceforth.... I shall be known as Ferry ___Boy 00:04-54 Review my reply! 00:05-09 wtf 00:05-19 Someone called me an iced-out clown 00:05-31 we know the truth q 00:05-34 I called you a daddy. 00:05-37 there is no reason to hide anymore 00:05-39 Now, 00:05-45 Q has no kids. 00:05-47 I am truly offended. 00:05-48 iced out c 00:05-49 lown 00:05-53 CMF shall reply, then continue with his explanation of the events. 00:06-02 Nope. 00:06-10 Nope iced-out clown is a total chad 00:06-13 Suck my toes. 00:06-17 John Fontaine! Waking in the hospital! Al 00:06-18 wtf 00:06-20 BE appropriate 00:06-20 you should be honored 00:06-24 Quinton be appropriate 00:06-29 John Fontaine gonna fucking die at this rate 00:06-31 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 00:06-43 I am just saying random shit now. 00:06-54 ~ Fetta-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:07-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:07-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-14 Let's get a Chase McFly reply, followed by South Ferry. 00:07-17 That, that was good. 00:07-24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeXIXS_KQKE 00:07-25 Heh. 00:07-25 Laughed IRL. Now, let's get back to the RP. 00:07-27 Heh. 00:07-33 omg quinton be appropret 00:07-49 oh so this time I don't get a greeting? am I a joke to you? 00:07-54 What’s funnier is Akumi’s “you should be honored” 00:08-10 just because I was once a clown? 00:08-22 that made me l.o.l. (which is to say, i laughed out loud in real life) 00:08-22 Welcome, Fetta-phantom1900. 00:08-36 Let's see CMF reply. 00:08-44 CP-1900 00:08-48 Oh no.. 00:08-54 too late TheKorraFanatic the damage has already been done. 00:08-56 I've become Syde... 00:09-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:09-16 >SCP-1900 is a pathogen capable of infecting both humans and computers. 00:09-16 bruh 00:09-17 Welcome, CP-1900. 00:09-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-44 Steven needs to react, South Ferry 00:10-15 I have no idea who this Child (no) 1900 is but I hope they burn forever in a rotten acid pit in the darkest depths of superhell. 00:10-35 I didn't even intend to use that emoji but that works just fine. 00:11-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:11-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:11-13 tg pm 00:11-13 so basically SCP 1900 is a shitty version of the Sigma virus. 00:11-15 Would be too fast for that! 00:11-18 Reply as Wellington. 00:11-22 I did.. 00:11-39 Time for Steven to say what he knows of "The Demon" 00:12-07 I mean Phalanx virus from marvel, the Sigma virus can't infect humans 00:12-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:12-17 Reply at once, South Ferry . 00:13-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:13-36 http://prntscr.com/ntow2h 00:13-42 Make sure to always post your replies for review! 00:13-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:14-01 Just add it. 00:14-06 I am so excited. 00:14-59 Maybe TDL streaks the sky again. 00:15-01 Then finally, 00:15-06 We say the words 00:15-08 TDL 00:15-10 In TDL.